It is known that an area may be heated by radiation from ceiling elements. For this purpose, the ceiling elements are equipped with a heating film, covered on the room side with a decorative element or panel, and on their other face by a layer of insulating material such as glass wool.
This type of heating is very useful because of the comfort it affords. In fact, the ceiling elements play the role of heat transmitters, the calories being transmitted by radiation to cold bodies such as furniture located in the area to be heated. The result is a heating method that is very comfortable for the users, as well as an increase in available volume and enhanced appearance of the area due to the elimination of the radiators or convectors used with traditional heating methods.
It is also known that areas may be cooled in the warmer months, whether for reasons of occupant comfort or for reasons imposed by the operating conditions of certain equipment items such as computer systems.
At present, cooling is provided by pulsed cold air. This solution presents the disadvantage of some user discomfort because of the noise emitted by the pulsing air, and discomfort for users situated near the air outlets because of the draft generated in their vicinity.